cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripathrael
Ripathrael the Harvester, Sower, the Clearer, Protector of the Fields, is the goddess of all domestic plants and animals. She is a goddess of Men, but is prayed to in one form or another by farmers throughout Cetemar. "She breaks the wild beast, lays low the forest, and shares the fruits of the earth. Honor Her, beg Her mercy for good harvest and strong herds." --Prayer to Ripathrael Ripathrael, while bringer of new life and crops, is a harsh goddess. Those who offer paltry sacrifice or faint praise can see their grain wither and their animals lost. She rages against wild things and nature, wanting to dominate or destroy them. Elves and half-elves, being descendents of the nature gods, are particularly despised by Her. Charges Ripathrael watches over the oxen, the fowl, grain crops, and vegetables, all things related to the harvest. She watches over those who till the land; to a lesser extent, the forester. Worshippers Most farm communities offer sacrifice to aspects of Ripathrael throughout Cetemar. She might come under a different name, or be worshipped on a different day, but the farmer worships her all the same. A worshipper of Ripathrael will often have a small totem or device depicting a sickle and grain. Clerics and Spells The Harvesters (or "Sickles" behind their backs, because they take a cut) are a powerful order of clerics who control the worship of Ripathrael. They are generally wealthy, fat, and demanding of more. Most villages dread the visit of the Harvester, for he takes their best grain and fattest cattle for sacrifice. That being said, a Harvester is expert in plant growth and animal husbandry. He or she can cure numerous plant blights and animal diseases. A Harvester is also skilled in driving away wild animals and clearing land of vermin and weeds. Harvesters can use spells that take control over domesticated animals. They can use spell power to spook creatures of nature, such as elk and bear. They can force plants to grow rapidly or slowly, produce exponentially more (killing the plant), or cause them to wither. To a lesser extent they can do this with domesticated animals, causing a chicken to lay more eggs or a cow to provide more milk. Most insidious of all, a skilled Harvester can withdraw the blessing of Ripathrael from a farm, exposing it to blight and encroachment by wild lands and attack by wild beasts. The most powerful Ripathrael can drive away sentient creatures of nature, including elves, faeries, and those of elven blood. A Harvester is not a warrior cleric by trade. They work using the influence of their goddess: the promise of good harvests, or the threat of bad. A Harvester will have a sickle or scythe as a symbol of their faith, and as a weapon. Many are seen with goats or other livestock, often a tithe from another village. Allies Gods of civilization are considered allied to Ripathrael Foes Guddjur and the goddesses of the forest despise Ripathrael, and work to thwart Her at every turn. Relations Ripathrael is said to be the illegitimate daughter of The god of Men and the deceased Goddess of Trees, Standea. Category:Pantheons